This invention relates to a self-aligning bearing, wherein two bearings, such as rolling element bearings, are mounted to be spaced apart on a shaft. In one form of bearing arrangement of this type, the outer ring of the bearing has a radially outer coating of plastic material and is adapted to be received in a bearing seat in a housing or the like.